


It’s Been A Long, Long Time

by LostAthenian



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America/Peggy Carter based, F/M, Rockefeller center, it’s been a long long time, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:35:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostAthenian/pseuds/LostAthenian
Summary: Percy and Annabeth find their way back to each other after a series of events keeps them apart.Based on the Cap/Peggy ending scene in Endgame(Originally posted on Wattpad)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	It’s Been A Long, Long Time

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/Chs2bmqzyUs
> 
> It’s my recommendation that you listen to the song during or near the end of the fic, but it’s just for added effect :)

Annabeth tossed her head back and laughed loudly, not caring that her dad could probably hear her through the thin walls of her house.  
"Seaweed Brain, you are terrible dancer!"

Percy frowned through the Iris Message, his bottom lip jutting out ever so slightly. "Not true Wise Girl, I too can dance. Remember Westover Hall?"

Annabeth scoffed and rolled onto her stomach to look at Percy, eyes gleaming. "Oh I remember, Percy," she smirked, "I remember lots of bruises on my toes the next day."

Percy blushed and scowled. "Oh shush Wise Girl. I can dance! I'll show you!"

"Oh yeah?" Annabeth cocked a brow.

"Yeah! Name a time and place; I'll be there!" Percy exclaimed.

Annabeth smiled softly. "We'll be out for winter break soon. Ice skating in Rockefeller, 6:00. We'll ask them to play something slow. I'd hate to have you step on my toes again." 

Then, as an afterthought, she added, "Don't be late, Seaweed Brain." 

Percy grinned that troublemaker smile of his, sending heat rushing through Annabeth. "I wouldn't dream of it."  
________________________________________  
Percy waited anxiously for the Greek battleship to land. It'd been a long eight months: having his memory stolen, only knowing Annabeth's name, arriving at Camp Jupiter, going on that quest. He just wanted to see his girlfriend again.

Finally, a rope was lowered and three demigods climbed down. First was a tall blonde, then a girl with choppy brunette hair, and a smaller elvish looking kid. They stood close together, looking weary but ready to take on the world. The blonde in the middle held his head high; he must've been the famed Jason. Percy didn't recognize the other two, but the trio seemed very close. 

All around him, Percy could tell the Romans were nervous, unsure. They fiddled with their belts, looked anywhere but the other three demigods, and whispered amongst each other. Next to him, Reyna stood with her jaw clenched and hands on her hips, forcing an authoritative demeanor.

Jason opened his mouth to speak, but Percy interrupted him.

"Where's Annabeth?" he blurted.

Just like that, the three demigods crumpled, their defensive stances wilting like flowers. The elvish once cleared his throat, but his voice was still gravelly when he said, "We should speak in private."

Reyna looked to Percy quizzically, then nodded and turned to head towards the conference room. Percy looked back at the hovering Greek ship, waiting for any sign that Annabeth was in there. Perhaps she was back at camp?

Once they were in the hall and seated around the table, Piper took over the conversation. "You guys must be Reyna and Percy. We-we've heard a lot about you."

Percy nodded, his head swimming. "How come Annabeth isn't with you guys?"

Jason and Piper looked at each other, then back at Percy. 

"Percy," Piper started. "Annabeth really loved you."

Percy chest began to tighten. This wasn't happening. His voice sounded strained when he choked out, "Where is she?"

Piper reached out and took Jason's hand, making Reyna flinch. "She spent so much time searching for you Percy. Before Jason, Leo, and I left on our quest, she told us she was going to make another attempt to search for you." 

Her voice cracked then, and Jason took over. "Something went wrong. She was ambushed, and badly wounded. She- she didn't make it Percy."

Percy felt like someone had poured ice water all over him, then shocked him with an electric current. His heart stopped beating, and his brain short-circuited. 

Leo finally spoke up. "Your girlfriend was scary man, but she poured all of herself into finding you. We found out you were here near the end of our quest, but she was gone by the time we returned." He licked his lips hesitantly. "She died not knowing if you were out there or not."

Percy took a sharp breath and clenched his eyes shut, pretending the tears weren't there and that this was just some bad dream. “You’re- you’re lying,” he stuttered, the words failing to convince even him. “This can’t be true!”

Piper leaned over and took his hand, pressing something cold into it. "I wish we were Percy. Annabeth knew she might not make it back. She left you this. We found it in her cabin."

Percy turned his hand over and saw a old, golden watch with his name engraved on the round surface. It was set to 6:00. _Rockefeller Center_. Percy turned the watch in his hand. It clicked open, revealing it was like a locket. Inside was a picture his mom had taken of them before he had disappeared. He and Annabeth were dressed in beanies and mittens and large coats, holding hands and beaming at each other with flushed faces. Snow coated their eyelashes and clothes, but they were looking straight at each other, unaware of the outside world. 

With shaking hands, Percy pried the picture out of the watch. On the back, in Annabeth's neat, loopy handwriting, read: _I'll find you Seaweed Brain. Save me that dance. Remember, don't be late_.

Percy chuckled softly, his vision blurred with tears. He shook his head as a tear dropped onto the table. The other four demigods stared silently, unsure of what to say, so Percy spoke up first.

"I had a date."  
________________________________________  
Three Greeks and four Romans. Piper, Leo, Percy, Jason, Frank, Hazel, and Reyna. It stung, knowing Reyna was filling in what would've been Annabeth's role. Nevertheless, Percy knew it was his duty to help save the world and not fret over his own personal troubles.

But now, as Percy stood in line for judgement- looking seventeen years old again- he took his time to reflect on his life. After the Seven defeated Gaea and were hailed as heroes by both camps, they went their separate ways- mostly. They still met up on occasion, but otherwise, everyone lived their own lives. Jason married Piper, Leo started his garage/restaurant business with Calypso, and Frank and Hazel got married as well and settled in the suburbs of New Rome. As for Reyna, she kept on as praetor of New Rome, and Percy? Well, he personally thought he'd lived a good life.

Despite everyone telling him he should move on, Percy knew it'd never be right for him. He'd found the love of his life at sixteen, and she'd left too early. He studied marine biology but ended up working in the police department. He settled in a nice apartment across the hall from his mom. He rescued a dog from the pound and named it Blackjack, after his now deceased Pegasus friend. He was content, just waiting around to be reunited with Annabeth.

Unfortunately for him, he was the last to pass. First his mom and Paul were taken in a car accident, then Jason and Reyna on a quest. He moved back to New Rome and resumed his duties as praetor in her place, and fulfilled Annabeth's dream of building something permanent. He had one of the designs she'd drafted built and dedicated to her, right in the center of New Rome for everyone to see. The other five passed peacefully of old age, and Percy waited for his turn. 

The doors finally opened for judgement, and it was his turn. Having lived a hero's life, he was sent to Elysium, and even though he was technically dead, he felt so full of life. He was finally going to see her again.

The Seven greeted him at the gates, then pointed him along his way. 

Jason clapped him on his back, grinning at him. "It's nice to see you again man. You're a lucky guy."

“Don’t I know it.” Percy smirked, then kept on walking. In the distance, he could hear trumpets playing a slow, jazzy tune. Percy's face split into a wide smile. It was one of Annabeth's favorite songs, one that her dad had shown her during their movie nights. Annabeth told him she suspected it reminded him of her mother. There was a blinding white light as he turned the corner to where the music was loudest, and then there she was, standing in what appeared to be the ice rink at Rockefeller.

She looked exactly the way he last saw her, sixteen years old and more breathtaking than Aphrodite herself. Her blonde curls tumbled over her shoulders like a golden river, and she was wearing the exact outfit from that picture she'd left to Percy. Her favorite cream beanie, a dark gray trench coat, and a cream knit sweater tucked into a pair of dark blue jeans. Clad on her feet were a pair of ice skates, and another pair had miraculously appeared at Percy's feet. He slipped them on and skated out to her, his heart beginning to beat faster. After all these years, she still had that effect on him.

"You're late," she called out to him, but her expression mirrored his own.

Percy finally reached her and took her hand in his, using his other hand to cup her cheek. She kissed his palm and leaned in, closing her eyes. Percy's senses were overwhelmed with the scent of lemons and the way the lights were hitting her just right.

"It's been so long," Annabeth whispered, eyes brimming with tears.

"Well, I couldn't stay any longer. Not when I owed my best girl a dance,” Percy whispered, using his thumb to wipe a stray tear from Annabeth's cheek.

With the music humming in the background, Percy pressed her close and began to sway. "You don't know how long I've dreamed of this," he muttered into her hair. “I kept my promise. I saved you a—”

" _Shhhh_. It's been a long, long time Seaweed Brain. Just kiss me," Annabeth commanded breathily. And so he did.

It wasn't an underwater kiss, but it was perfect.


End file.
